Hang in There, Kurei
by melon collie
Summary: A parody of 'Hang in There, Nakago'. Mindless, corny fun.
1. Default Chapter

Hang In There, Kurei!

This was formed after reading Ana-chan's Behind the scenes. The thing I noticed about her's was that the actors were the characters themselves. So I decided to do my own version, based on Watase-sensei's Hang in there, Nakago! This fic is not original, it was never meant to be. Just to amuse myself and others. Gomen to Ana-chan! Your fic was wonderful! It really was. This just a different opinion, 'kay? ^__^

****

Hang in there, Kurei!  
_A parody of "Hang in there, Nakago!" and Flame of Recca, by Ailin_

Kurei: I'm sorry, but my father has an interest in your healing ability. (raises arm) He believes that you hold the key to eternal life. (flames shoot out)

Yanagi: This man… he has the same power as Recca-kun… could he be… the one Kage Houshi was talking about? (faints)

Director: CUT!!!

Kurei (role-name): *looks at Yanagi without clothes on the floor* *nose-bleeds* Whoa…

Yanagi (role-name): *stands up* What are you staring at? Hentai! *whacks him* *sneers* Don't even think I'd even *consider* going out with a low-status newcomer like you. *stomps off*

Kurei: A—ano…

(Camera pauses on his face. Superimposed words: This is the actor playing Kurei. A relative newcomer in the field of showbiz, has a part-time jobs as a waiter and a salesman in an aromatherapy candle shop.)

Yanagi: *puts on a kimono, snapping* Director-sama, do I really have to take my clothes off that often?

(Camera pauses on her. Superimposed: A 17-year-old teen sensation. Has released 2 hit albums up to date and hailed the new Queen of pop after Hikaru Utada. Best-known for helpless heroine roles.)

Director: *soothing* Yanagi-sama… you know we can't make a decent show without you. You're the star.

Yanagi *rolls eyes* I'd better get a big bonus. 

Assistant: Yanagi-sama, some reporters want to see you.

Yanagi: *face changes, a sweet Yanagi-like smile spreads across* Hai, I'll see them. Konichiwa, reporters-sama, what can I do for you?

Reporter: *murmuring to 2nd reporter* Waaa, she's as sweet as they say she is. *__*

Kurei: *thinking* Hypocrite… *turns around and bumps into Domon (role-name)*

Domon: Whoa. Watch where you're going.

Kurei: Go…gomen, I didn't see you…

Domon: It's okay, we all have our days, but you should be careful today. Yanagi-sama and Recca (role-name)-sama are in a very bad mood today. 

(Camera freezes. Superimposed: A Medicine student at the local University. Hired for the TV series due to his strength (but special-effects contribute to that also lah!))

Kurei: *thinking* I can't believe the person playing Domon is a University student.

Recca (role-name): Hey, Kurei! Give me a light, will ya? *takes out cigarette*

(Camera freezes. Superimposed: Teen-heartthrob. Commands an exorbidant price per episode of any TV show. Rumours are that he's the highest paid cast member of Flame of Recca (but don't tell Yanagi-sama!) Known to act like a prima donna.)

Kurei: A—ano, Recca-sama, the director says we can't smoke on the set…

Recca: Who cares? Come! *scowls* Hurry up, will ya?!

Kurei: *hands shaking* Ha—hai… Recca-sama. *takes out lighter* 

Recca: Okay, you can go now. *Waves him away* Get lost.

Assistant: Now, calm down, Recca-sama, your scene's coming up…

Recca: *rolls eyes* Whatever, whose the scene with.

Assistant: A~ano, it's with…Kurei-sama, Domon-sama and Fuuko-sama.

Recca: What?! With this pathetic excuse for an actor? *points at Kurei* The last time I did a scene with him, we had to do 24 takes. *sneers* don't you have any insight? 

Kurei: *thinking* Aargh. I'm no good!!! *sniffles* But to be a star, I don't mind playing the bad guy and letting you bully me. You just wait! Some day, I'm going to be as big a star as the rest of you. Hahahaha…* walks onto set*

Director: And…ACTION!

Kurei: Oh, come on, Recca. Don't you remember? 400 years ago, I cut you on your cheek. 

(Silence)

(Even bigger silence)

Kurei: I'm sorry, is it still my line?

Director: CUT!!! Cut cut cut!!!

Recca: Can't you get it right you moron?!

Fuuko: Really, Kurei, you should memorize your lines better.

Recca: THAT IS IT!!! I refuse to work with this talentless nincompoop who keeps flubbing his lines!!!

Director: Now, now, Recca-sama. Kurei, what's wrong?

Kurei: I… I…

Director: Maybe you've had a long day. Take 5. Recca-sama, calm down… let's do another scene shall we?

Recca: Fine. You! Kurei! Get me my lunch. And it better be warm when I eat it. Not hot, not cold, but warm! Understand? Or do I have to break in down further so your simple mind can understand it?

Kurei: Hai… hai, Recca-sama.

Neon (role-name): Here, I helped you bring the lunch boxes.

(Camera freezes. Superimposed: A well-known model-turned-actress. Famous for endorsing make-up products due to her clear complexion and beautiful, rose-red lips. Also plays Kurenai, looks different thanks to the wonder of the make-up products she so happily endorses)

Kurei: *tears gather* Wha… what?

Neon: I know how it's like to be a newbie. Everyone bullies you.

Kurei: A~ano, Neon-sama…

Neon: ^__^ Don't worry, you'll succeed, eventually. After all, look at me. I've acted in a few well-known shows and endorsed dozens of make-up products already.

Kurei: But… but… I'm one of the oldest here (excluding Kouran Mori (role-name)) yet… yet I've got the smallest status.

Neon: It's like that. Evil characters are often overlooked. Sad, isn't it?

Delivery man: Parcel for Kurei-sama.

Kurei: That'll be me! *takes parcel. Opens it* NANI!!! These… these are Kurei shaped chocolate bars with that mystery meat! I keep getting them!

Neon: ^__^;; There, you have fans.

In FoR ML-land…

Ailin: Jia Xian-san, what are you doing?

Jia Xian: Making chocolate…

Ailin: O_o;;

Kurei: *jumps up and down* WAI!!! I have fans—Whoa! *squishing sound. Looks down, is stepping in his lunchbox* A~ano! My lunch!!!

Neon: *sweatdrops* You could eat the chocolate…

Kurei: Argh… I'll go to my dressing room to clean up… *walks to a dressing-room without thinking*

*Woman's high-pitched scream*

Kurei: *stares in horror*

Tokiya (role-name): *blush* So, you've found out my secret… 

(Camera pans down, reveals Tokiya to be wearing a *gasp* bra! And sexy, lacy lingerie. O_o;;)

Kurei: A~ano… You're… you're a girl…

Tokiya: What can I say? Bishounen just don't exist in real life. 

Kurei: Does…does the director know?

Tokiya: *frowns* Iie. He doesn't. No one does… so if you won't tell, no one will know… right? *smiles seductively* Of course… you won't tell, will you, Kurei-kuuuuuun? *fondles with Kurei's hair*

Kurei: *blush* No… no, I won't.

Tokiya: Good boy. *kisses him squarely on the mouth—with tongues O_O* Jya ne! *pushes Kurei out of dressing room*

Kurei: @_@ *eyes spiralling* Whoa…

What will happen to Kurei as he continues to work here?

What other secrets unfold?

Will Kurei finally find the stardom he's been searching for?

Will he finally accomplish his dreams?

Will the author stop babbling? 

Stay tuned for the next FoR episode, on the same FoR channel and the same FoR time for…

Hang in there, Kurei! Part 2!

(What do you mean no part 2? Of course there will be one. Kakakakaka)

So up till then, hang in there Kurei! You can do it! Keep fighting! I'm behind you all the way!!! (And so are the other advocates of evilness and cruelty!) 


	2. Hang in There, Kurei 2

Hang in There, Kurei! Yes, the horror continues... kakakaka...

Right here and now I'd like to say something: Typing at 2237hrs in your parents' bedroom is not a good idea. Neither is checking your mailbox and reading those Bishounen's Revenge fics as they result in hysterical insane psychopathic laughing. (I think my parents are now ready to have me committed.) The fact that you have a Biology and Math Test the next day does not help either.

Ah well.

C'est la vie.

****

Hang In There, Kurei! Part 2  
_(A.k.a. Ailin has another breakdown)_

The last time we saw our favourite evil bastard (I mean this in a positive way of course ^^) He had been bullied and whacked around by several of the cast members of Recca no Honou (or Flame of Recca). So what would happen to him now? We continue the story… (Oh come on, you knew this was coming… *evil smile*)

[Kurei stumbles out, his eyes spiraling]

Kurei: Whoa… [promptly trips over something] 

Kaoru (role-name): Hey, be careful there, Kurei nii-chan! [looks at Kurei sitting on the floor looking dazed] A~ano, Kurei nii-chan, daijoubu ka?

[Camera freezes, superimposed: Child star. Has risen to fame after joining a talent search for child actors. Rumoured to be ruled by his manager/mother very strictly. Acts with younger sister, Ganko (role-name) in this series. Is a pin-up boy for young girls currently in Junior High)

Kurei: Hai… daijoubu…

Kaoru: Kurei nii-chan, is this your new character image?

Kurei: Na~ni?

Kaoru: Lipstick. [Greeted by Kurei's blank face] Your wearing purple lipstick, you know. Is this some kind of new image to make your character more evil?

Kurei *panics* [thinking]: Aargh. It must be Tokiya-sama's fault. (_Author's note:_ _Remember the kiss? ^^_) [Saying] Why yes, yes it is. *Smiles weakly*

Kaoru: Wow… I admire you, Kurei nii-chan. I wouldn't wear purple lipstick even if my mom threatened to take my Playstation away.

[A plump woman walks over. She's wearing thick make-up and overpowering perfume]

Woman: Kaoru! What are you doing here? Don't you know your scene is coming up? Why look at your sister! She's so obliging, and she doesn't run off every time I leave her alone. Really, you should learn from her!

(Kaoru: Ganbo no baka, always makes me look bad)

Woman [continuing]: You know what, sometimes I don't know what to do with you… 

Kurei [speaking up]: A~ano, Ma'am… it's really my fault, I tripped over Kaoru-chan here and…

Woman [shrieking]: YOU TRIPPED OVER MY BABY! HOW COULD YOU? DON"T YOU KNOW HE HAS SCENES TO DO? WHAT IF YOU HURT HIM? HE MAY BE SCARRED FOR—[trails off. Looks at Kurei curiously] [Turns to Kaoru] Come on Kaoru… haven't I told you never to speak to all these lowly newbies? You're a star! How can you socialize with extras like him? [walks off]

Kaoru: _Mo~ther_…

Woman: And he wears make-up! [lowers her voice] He must be an okama! What kind of normal person wears make-up?

__

On the Fushigi Yuugi set…

Tomo (role-name): Bwa-choo!

Soi (role-name): Are you all right, Tomo-sama?

Tomo: Hai. Just could have sworn someone was talking behind my back bad things about me.

Soi: Poor thing… remind me to make you some nice chicken soup when we get home.

Tomo: You're so nice to me…

Soi: Of course… till Death do us part, remember?

Tomo: Of course! It means I can't leave you till you're dead.

Soi: *whacks him* Baka.

__

Back at the FoR set…

Kurei: Sigh… there goes my only friend…

[Someone taps him on the shoulder]

Fuuko (role-name): Hi!!! Kurei-san, do you think my outfit's too revealing?!?!?!

Kurei: A~ano…

Fuuko: I don't understand why Fuuko has to wear all these tight T-shirts and shorts!!!

(Camera freezes, superimposed: Another well-known model-turned-actress. Rumours are that even though she doesn't look it, she's not as smart as Neon-sama)

Kurei: Well, Fuuko's like that I suppose. You've read the script for the fight with Fujimaru right. Fuuko's just really proud of her body…

Fuuko: Why yes!!! I do believe so!!! Arigatou!!! Kurei-kun, you're so smart!!! Oh, and you do know you're wearing lipstick!!!

Kurei: … … [speechless] Um, excuse me… [Excuses himself so as to prevent his brain from turning into mindless fluff due to overpowering punctuation]

Voice: KUREI!!! YOU MINDLESS IDIOT! GET YOUR USELESS SHELL OF A PERSON HERE BEFORE I FIRE YOU!!!

Kurei: Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. [shuffles to the main set]

Recca: LOOK! Look at what this is! [shoves lunchbox under Kurei's nose]

Kurei *sniffs* : It's tonkatsu… [Remembers his destroyed lunch] Oh, what I wouldn't give for…

Recca: Don't try to change the subject! Do you know what tonkatsu is made of?

Pause.

Kurei: Meat?

Recca: RED MEAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? POISON ME?

Kurei: A~ano…

Yanagi: Baka yarou. Don't you know Recca-sama is a strict vegetarian?

Kurei: But Neon-sama…

Recca: Don't drag Neon-sama into this! She's a perfectly nice girl, and I don't think she'd ever socialize with you. 

[Neon stands by the wings haplessly. Everyone knows better than to interfere when Recca-sama is having a tantrum]

Kurei *sniffles* : Gomen… Gomen nasai!

Recca: Director! Can't we find someone else to do his role? Nakago-sama (role-name) from Fushigi Yuugi for example. I'm sure he has a lot more experienced than this. 

Director: We were thinking about that, but he didn't want to dye his hair black.

Yanagi *pouts* : Geez, so we _are_ stuck with him after all. 

There was an unexpected pause.

Yanagi: He's wearing lipstick. My god, what's wrong with you!

Minna: What?! [Crowds around Kurei and gawks at him]

Recca: My lord… what a freak.

Kurei *lower lip trembling*: I… I…

Voice: I think that's an interesting concept. It makes him a lot more sinister.

[Everyone turns around to see a girl with long brown hair and glasses]

Girl: I trust Kurei-san is comfortable working here? He plays an integral part here, and he is to finish the entire project, understand?

(Camera freezes, superimposed: The only sponsor of the entire show. (Also responsible for this sequel being produced so soon. This fic was meant to collect dust for a year first ^_^) She's also the curator of the FoR museum. Hmm… that does sound awfully like someone we know, ne? ^___~)

Director: Ahahahaha… that's another reason why we can't change Kurei-sama. (He has the backing of the sponsor.)

Minna: … … 

Director: You know what, I think I'll call it a day. Everyone's all working on a new project, and everyone's just really temperamental. Let's leave the rest for tomorrow, shall we?

There was a muffled grunt of approval, and the cast slowly dissipated. 

Kurei was walking down the street in normal clothes (read: NOT a red dress) then suddenly—

Girl1: Hey isn't that Kurei-kun?

Girl2: Nani?! Kurei, that bishounen guy from FoR!

Girl3: It must be him! It can't be anyone else!

Minna: KUREI-SAMA!!!

Kurei: Nani?

Girl2: WAI!!! Kurei-sama, your so cool!

Girl1: I prefer you to that 'Recca'. His endless 'Hime'ing is soooo annoying.

Girl3: Gives us your autograph, Kurei-sama!

Kurei: Now, now, there's more than enough of me to go around ^.^

Minna: KAWAII!!!

As Kurei began to get swamped by his fans, he notices a familiar red-head standing by.

Kurei: Kurenai? Iie… Neon-sama? NEON-SAMA! Hello!!! I'm here.

Neon: *gives him a cold look before stalking off*

Kurei: Neon-sama! Neon-sama! Wait for me…

Girl1: Kurei-sama, don't go!

Girl2: Stay with us, Kurei-sama!

Kurei: Matte, matte! Tasuketeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kurei woke up sweating profusely.

Kurei: Of course…only in a dream will I be this popular.

__

So the months flew past, with Kurei working on the set. Things didn't improve much, just that Kurei was no longer being threatened about losing his job since that threat was already rather outdated. The filming soon wrapped up, and then came the press conference.

Otaku1: Hey, that's Kurei-sama!

Otaku2: Kurei-sama, look here please! *Clicks camera*

Otaku3: Kurei-sama, give me your signature.

Kurei [thinking]: This is just like my dream… [Saying] Of course, minna!

Otaku2: Sugoi!!! He's so bishounen!!!

Otaku4: Hey, isn't that Tokiya-sama?

Otaku5: Mikagami-sempai!!! 

Otakus1,2,3: Nani?! Tokiya-sama, where?! [Runs to Tokiya] 

Otaku1: Tokiya-sama, we're your biggest fans.

Otaku3: Tokiya-sama, you're so cool, please give me your autograph.

[Kurei is left standing at the corner of the screen, in the dark, while the spotlight shines on Tokiya]

Kurei: But… but Tokiya's a gi—

[Tokiya gives Kurei a meaningful look that obviously says Rat-on-me-and-I'll-make-sure-you'll-never-work-in-this-town-again]

Kurei: I mean, Tokiya's a great guy to work with.

[Meanwhile another group of people approach]

Recca gumi member1: Hey! That's that evil bastard (now used in a negative sense) Kurei! Come on guys, let's stone him for giving our Recca-sama such a bad time, and for kidnapping hime-sama!

Kurei: Na~ni? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

*Runs for cover*

Kurei [reaching the filming studio]: A~ano, anyone here?

Neon: Kurei-sama, what are you doing here?

Kurei: Neon-sama *bursts into tears* 

Neon: What happened?

Kurei gave her a brief summary.

Neon: Fame is like that. People are fickle, so they change easily. Some may like you, while some may hate you. It all depends. It's all a price you have to pay for being famous. (Another one being not having enough time to know a boy/girlfriend.)

Kurei: *sobbing* Do you have a boyfriend Neon-sama?

Neon: Not yet. You?

Kurei: *choke, sob* Iie.

Neon: But the thing is that I'm sure whoever is your girlfriend will suffer a lot. 

Kurei: … …

Neon: Ah well, that's life. C'est la vie. But there's also another phrase I like to live by.

Kurei: *sniffles* What?

Neon: Carpe diem. Seize the day. Come on Kurei-sama, are you coming along for the end-of-production celebration dinner?

Kurei: No… I have my job as a waiter.

Neon: I thought you were a salesman in an aromatherapy candle shop. 

Kurei: That's my other part-time job. I need to pay my rent.

Neon: O_o I see.

__

Cut to a signboard: Aoiya_ (my, doesn't _that_ sound familiar? If you read RK, that is)_

Misao: Kurei! Quick get me a table for… get me a large table.

Kurei: Hai, Misao-sama.

Omasu: Welcome, minna! Please wait a while as we find you a table.

Okon: Send them in Omasu!

Omasu: Hai! Kurei, show them their table.

Kurei: Welcome people to Aoiya—

Neon: You work here Kurei-sama?

Recca: I wonder why a restaurant with such a good reputation would hire you.

Kaoru: Kurei nii-chan! 

Fuuko: Hey Kurei-sama!!!

Yanagi: *sniffs*

Domon: Hello Kurei-sama.

……………………………

Kurei promptly passed out.

……………………………

Raiha: Pass the beef hotpot will you? 

Mikoto: *meekly* Hai, Raiha-sama.

Menou: Joker-sama, why don't you take off your cap? You have such nice eyes.

Joker: *blush* Iie… I'm shy.

Saicho: Why don't you just take it off?

Joker: O~okay… *takes off cap to reveal…*

Misora: Wah O.O You have such nice eyes (amber, too). Why don't you show them more often?

Joker: *blush*

Recca: *picking at his salad* So I told the director, you don't expect me to do that.

Yanagi: *giggles* Hn. Directors are so silly sometimes.

Fuuko: This restaurant gives the kind of feel of the Meiji era doesn't it?!?!?!

Domon: I think it's their theme.

Kaoru: Beef Hotpot!!! Itadakimasu, minna!

Kurei slowly stirred.

Neon: Ohayo, sleepy-head!

Kurei: Ne…neon-sama! What are you… what am I…? I'm supposed to be working… Aoshi-sama is definitely going to dock my pay again.

Neon: Don't be a baka. Everyone's left already, and Aoshi let you off.

Kurei: Really?

Neon: *clears throat* Recca-sama actually convinced him not to.

Kurei: RECCA?!

Neon: A~ano… he also said that that you'd pryafbkjhfhtyjsn.

Kurei: Nani?

Neon: Well, Recca-sama actually said you'd pay for their meal.

Kurei: *weakly* Oh… how big is the bill?

Neon: $125.67.

Kurei: Oh that's all right.

Pause.

Kurei: *convulses* WHAT?! That's about 25 times my salary per day! How am I going to pay it off?

Neon: Well, I paid it on your behalf…

Kurei: Neon-sama… *tears gathering*

Neon: …so I suppose you'll have to work for me to pay me back. Come to my house tomorrow evening. I have a job for you.

Kurei: Evening? *Hentai thoughts follow*

The next evening…

Kurei: *mumbling to himself* I will tell Neon-sama how I feel about her. I will tell Neon-sama how I feel about her. *Takes a deep breath*

*Doorbell rings*

Neon: [opening door]: Konbanwa, Kurei-sama.

Kurei walks in.

Kurei: *Takes a deep breath* Neon-sama, remember you were telling me that whoever was my girlfriend would suffer? 

Neon: Na~ni, did I?

Kurei: Yes you did, that day when the Recca Gumi was stoning me. 

Neon: Huh?

Kurei: You were telling me about how fickle fame was…

Neon: Oh yes, I remember now. I told you that if you had a girlfriend she'd suffer because you would always be too busy.

Kurei: Well I'm telling you now, she won't suffer, because I'll make her—

*Doorbell rings again*

Neon: Oh, dear that must be my date. He's early today. 

Kurei: Anyway I was saying—DATE?!

Neon: Hai. Your assignment today is to look after my house and help me clean it up. As long as you do a satisfactory job, I'll consider your debt cleared.

Kurei: You're not hearing me here, Neon-sama. DATE?!

Neon: Oh yes. He's the CEO of a Chocolate Corp.

*Sound of a funeral bell*

While Kurei-sama's world is crashing down on him, I the author would like to take a short intermission. 

  * Soi and Tomo are married. Why? Because I wish it. And NO ONE defies the author. I dunno, I like them together though… ^^ (Just like in some bizarre twisted way, I like Kamatari-Chou pairings in RK)
  * Kurei's daily pay at Aoiya is about $5.
  * Aoiya, if you still don't know what it is, is the place where the Kyoto Oniwa Banshuu resides. I made it into a restaurant. That's why Fuuko said it gave off the feel of the Meiji era ^^ Aoshi, Misao, Okon, Omasu and Okina are all Oniwa Banshuu members. (From Rurouni Kenshin)
  * There's a reason why I made the actress who played Kurenai the same as the one who played Neon. I think that they both fall into the caliber of Soi (FY) and well since Kurei is obviously a Nakago kind of person, one Soi is enough. (I like the Neon-Kurei romance so much because it's kinda as if it shows what if Soi and Nakago had a second chance.) 
  * The Recca Gumi is my own invention. It means the Recca group/team (or something close to this explanation) Kinda silly… but here it's used to refer to Recca fans.

All in all, I'd just like to say I didn't want to be mean to Kurei, but well, he's so vulnerable like this.

Kurei: That's it. You die now.

*Blue flame flares*

And the CEO of a Chocolate Corp. Hm… sounds like someone we know, now, doesn't it? ^.^

Kurei watched horrified as Neon opened the door to reveal—

A 15-year-old Chinese boy?!

Jia Xian: Hello Miss. Neon. Hello Kurei-sama.

Neon: Hello Jia Xian-san. Ah well, jya ne, Kurei-sama. 

Jia Xian: Bye. {Turns to Neon and takes out a box of chocolates] Here, Neon-sama, I made you some chocolates…

Neon: Wah, you're so sweet, Jia Xian-san! *cuddles him*

Kurei watched the door close like his window of opportunity. The lights dim and a spotlight shines on him.

Kurei: Why… why… WHY!!! Every time something good happens to me, it's taken away so fast. When I was 15, I was nominated to be a model pupil… then the next day, MY MOTHER TRANSFERRED ME TO ANOTHER SCHOOL!!! And now… all my hopes… NOOOOOOO!!! *Breaks down and starts to cry* And I fought so hard too…

At that very moment, a letter was shoved under the door. The words _Kurei-sama…_was written on the envelope. 

Kurei opened it gingerly, as he suspected it was another sick gag gift from the author and was due to explode once opened. He pulled out the letter:

Dear Kurei-sama,  
Hang in there, Kurei! Things may be really tough for you now, but remember, you will never be alone so long as the KFC (no, not the fried poultry) remains (or so long as I keep updating it) We will always stick with you no matter how big a failure you think you are. ^_^ Keep fighting, Kurei-sama, we're behind you all the way!

Love,  
Bottou-chan, representative of the KFC

Kurei found himself physically unable to speak, but he didn't have to say anything, because his silence expressed more things than words could have done.

__

Owari

"You say it best… when you say nothing at all…" – Ronan Keating, 

Words I used that some people may have no idea what I'm talking about:

Daijoubu ka: Are you okay?

Tonkatsu: It's kind of like fried pork cutlets, commonly had with rice and miso soup. Only since Tonkatsu refers to the pork cutlets, the complete set of pork cutlets and rice would be Katsu-ju (served in a box) or katsu-don (served in a bowl) Just some yummy food trivia… (I like Japanese food ^^)

Okama: Gay. (As in men who like men, not happy)

Matte: I think it means stop ^^

Tasukete: Help

Sugoi: Great or cool or wonderful or something like that… ^^;;

Itadakimasu: Eat up… or something like that… Miaka's always shouting this. 

Copyright to Ailin "Wolfie"  
0023 hrs, March 25, 2000

Good night, minna.

ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzZzZzZzZzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
